Seeing Double
by EvilRegal6565
Summary: Regina and Emma get transported to an alternate universe where Regina never cast the curse, Emma grew up with her parents, Regina has a daughter, and Henry was never born. Together they must seek out the help of their friends in order to try to find a spell to get back to where they came from. Eventual Swan Queen. Rated T for slight language. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary: Regina and Emma get transported to an alternate universe where Regina never cast the curse, Emma grew up with her parents, Regina has a daughter, and Henry was never born. Together they must seek out the help of their friends in order to try to find a spell to get back to where they came from, but when a war breaks out between Zelena and the Charmings, the two women must find a way to stop it before any hope of them returning home is lost. Eventual Swan Queen. End of season 4/Pre Dark Swan.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or the characters in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 1: The Vortex**

Regina felt her entire body fill with rage as she threw open the doors to the police station. Okay, so maybe it wasn't full fledged rage, but it was the angriest she'd been in a long time. How Emma had the nerve to do such a thing without consulting her first she had no idea.

She strode gracefully into the main area and walked right up to the blonde woman's desk. When Emma didn't look up the older woman cleared her throat. "Miss Swan, I have some business to discuss with you." Regina said, trying to hold back her anger.

Emma finally looked up at the raven haired woman. "Cut the Miss Swan bullshit and I just might. Seriously I thought we were over that." The sheriff teased. She knew exactly why the older woman was there and personally, she found it absolutely hilarious.

She had purposefully avoided looking up from her desk so she could compose herself and attempt to force herself not to laugh, and while the mayor was extremely hot when she was angry, Emma couldn't stand to be the reason for that anger.

Regina just rolled her eyes at the younger woman and motioned for her to follow her out of the room. Emma stood up and followed after her quickly, closing the office door behind her.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning up against the wall. She knew to be kind of cautious, because an angry Regina Mills was someone you needed to be cautious around, but she found the situation way too funny to pass up the opportunity to tease her a bit.

Now that they were friends and everything they had come to the agreement that they would consult each other about every choice they made concerning Henry, but Emma had known that Regina wouldn't have agreed to her doing what she had. "I think you know what's up, _Emma_."

The blonde's lips twitched into a small smile, but retained her composure of innocence."Enlighten me."

Regina took a deep breath and when she spoke, her voice was dangerously low. "You gave our son the sex talk, and without even telling me first!"

The other woman was set on insisting that their son was a sweet innocent little boy and Emma was set on insisting that he needed to know that stuff before he got older and made mistakes that he couldn't take back.

Emma took a breath. "Look Regina, I'm sorry but I knew you wouldn't have let me and—"

There was a sudden spark of energy in the air that made both of the women jump. "What was that? Was that you?"

The blonde shook her head, wide eyed. "No, why would I do that? I think it came from inside the office."

The women looked at each other hesitantly before starting towards the door. Emma pulled out her gun slowly, as Regina put up her arms defensively and felt the magic coursing through her.

"One, two, three." Emma whispered, and on three she kicked open the door. "What the hell is that?!" Emma exclaimed.

There was a purple vortex was right in the middle of Emma's office. "It looks like a time vortex, but why isn't it spinning?" The older woman asked.

The blonde started walking cautiously towards it. "I don't know."

Regina's eyes widened as the vortex began to spin "Emma get back!" As soon as the younger woman looked back at Regina, the portal began spinning faster and there was suddenly a gravitational pull towards it. Both of the women began sliding slowly in the direction of the vortex.

"Grab onto something!" Regina yelled, taking hold of one of the desks.

Emma flailed around a bit but it felt like she was stuck to the ground, and being pulled closer to the swirling vortex. "I can't! Regina—" The younger woman was enveloped in purple.

"Goddammit Swan." Regina muttered as she launched herself into the closing vortex after the blonde.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story! Sorry this one was so short, I promise the others will be longer. Don't forget to follow, fav, and review (especially review)! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that faved, followed and reviewed! I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. Just a warning though; the next one won't be up as quickly as this one was because I haven't written all of it yet! Don't worry though, I have this whole thing planned out. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING except Jessie, Leo, and Colin.**

—

 **Chapter 2: What's going on?!**

The two women hit the ground hard. "Shit." Emma muttered, and she heard a soft groan from beside her. She pushed herself up off the gravelly path, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" She asked the older woman, who had also gotten up and was now turning in a slow circle, looking at their surroundings. "I'm fine. It looks like we're in the Enchanted Forest, but it feels different somehow."

Emma tilted her head. "Good different or bad different?"

The older woman shook her head. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason it just didn't feel like home. "Just different. I can't really explain it."

Emma looked down at herself, finding it increasingly harder to breathe for some reason. "Oh my god! What the hell are we wearing?" The blonde exclaimed.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Dresses dear, haven't you ever worn something other that jeans?"

Emma glared teasingly at the brunette. "Of course I have. I've just never really worn a corset and every time I do it catches me off guard."

There was a rustle in the bushes and both women's head snapped towards the noise. As they got closer they could see four kids, the oldest, a girl, looked about 14.

"I swear that it was her, it looked exactly like her!" A light brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Are you sure Jessie? I don't think the queen would be in the middle of the forest." The oldest boy said.

"Emma they're talking about me." The older woman said worriedly. "They saw us."

"Colin's right. Are you sure?" Said a blonde haired girl.

Emma's eyes widened when she heard the blonde speak. "Regina that's me!"

Regina turned towards her. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I—"

Suddenly four heads snapped in their direction. The blonde pulled out a small knife and inched towards the bush that the two women were behind. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Regina smiled a bit. "Now I see it."

Emma elbowed her playfully. "Shut up."

"I said show yourselves!"

The two women got up slowly with their hands in the air.

"Hah! I told you it was her Em!" The young girl, who must've been Jessie, exclaimed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but this isn't the Regina you know." Emma said.

"And who are you?" The other Emma asked.

"Who are you?" The older blonde countered.

"I am Princess Emma Charming of the White kingdom, and these are my brothers Prince Colin, and Prince Leo, and this is my sister Princess Jessica." The older boy, who looked to be about 11, had dark hair and fair skin like Snow, while the younger girl, who looked about 8, had fair skin like her mother but her father's hair. While all the children had their mother's chin, It was only the youngest boy, who couldn't have been older than six, and Emma who really looked alike, both with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

Regina smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Regina and this is Emma." The children's eyes went wide as saucers when the older woman introduced them. "See we have a bit of a problem, and maybe you could help us with it. We came through a portal and we don't really know where we are, would you mind telling us?"

Little Leo was the first to snap out of the shock. "You'we just outside of the castle. That's where we wive."

Emma squatted down so she was eye-level with the little boy. "Can we see my— I mean your parents? I think they might be able to help us get back to where we're from."

"Why'd you almost call them your parents?" Colin asked.

Emma stood up and smiled wryly at the boy. "Long story kid, we can explain it all later, but right now we really need to see your parents."

—

Regina and Emma followed the children onto the palace grounds after explaining to them that it would be best that they weren't seen by anyone but their parents. They were going in through a passageway that the children used quite often, and where there weren't many guards.

Regina wasn't that fazed by the castle, it brought back some not so good memories, but Emma was taking in every detail, amazed. This is where she would've lived if the curse hadn't been cast. She would've grown up with these kids, and ran along these corridors.

Regina shook her out of her reverie by touching her gently on the back. "We're here. These are the doors to the dining hall."

The two youngest kids went running straight into their parents arms, while the older ones lingered behind with the two women. "Mommy, mommy, there are people who need your help!" Leo exclaimed running into his mother's arms.

"Is that so dear? Well we better help them then shouldn't we?" Snow looked up at the two women standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Regina?!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours!"

The younger Emma cleared her throat. "Mom this isn't the Regina we know, they claim to have traveled here through a portal and are here to ask you for help to get back to where they came from."

The older Emma nodded, bringing the attention to herself. "Um, yeah. I'm Emma Swan, and I'm your daughter."

"You're our what?!" David exclaimed.

Regina mentally face palmed. "Wait to put it out there." She muttered.

"Basically," Regina said, cutting in. "We're from a different timeline and we need your help getting back to where we came from."

Snow looked suspiciously between the two of them. "And how do we know you aren't just imposters?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the queen. "How about we tell our story, then you tell yours. We can compare and then we can answer all your questions."

Snow looked over at Charming for confirmation. "Okay then," She then looked at Regina. "let's hear it."

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnn... Not really. Queen Regina and her daughter will be introduced in the next chapter, so be excited, I know I am! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to fav, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am super duper sorry that this was posted in html code before, and hopefully I have fixed the problem! I honestly don't know what happened, and thank you to the awesome reviewer who brought it to my attention! Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The More, The Merrier**

"Well, I assume you remember my threat at your wedding?" Regina inquired.

"Yes of course. We had the wardrobe prepared and everything, but the curse never came."

Regina nodded as if everything made sense now. "See that's where our timelines split. Everything was the same until then; when I cast the curse and she didn't. What I want to know is why she didn't cast the curse. I had to take the heart of the thing I loved most, which was my father. She must've had someone else that she just couldn't kill."

Emma, at this point was pretty confused by everything, and by the looks of it so was her father, but it seemed like Snow and Regina had it all figured out.

"Well," Snow began "that was around the time she found out she had the baby but—"

Just then Jessie came running into the hall, interrupting her. "Mommy, daddy, Regina and Maddy are here! We just saw her carriage!"

Snow smiled at her youngest daughter. "Thank you darling. Why don't you and the others go greet them at the door?"

The little girl lit up. "Okay!"

After she was far away and the doors were closed, Snow turned back to the two women seated at the table. "We can continue this at supper. After all, Regina probably knows more about what stopped her than I do, but first you two need to be changed into something more suitable."

Emma was not too excited to hear that. The corsets were bad enough, having to wear some stupid fancy dress would be ten times worse.

"I just want some freaking jeans." She grumbled as a maid led them out of the dining hall.

Regina chuckled. "I'm afraid you're not going to be able to wear anything other than dresses until we get out of this castle. We're royalty, remember."

Emma groaned loudly when they got into the dressing room.

"Oh stop being a child and put it on. We're going to be late for dinner."

"Yeah okay I'm going."

One of the maids led her over behind a curtain, and opened up a closet full of gowns. "Most of these were the queens before the babies, so we assumed you would fit into them."

The blonde nodded. "Thank you."

Once again she was amazed. These had been her mothers. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers over the silky fabric, and finally she landed on a strapless lavender dress that caught her eye.

The maid smiled. "Her majesty wore that to Queen Cinderella's ball. It was one of her favourites. I predict it will look exceedingly beautiful on you, your highness."

The blonde was taken aback by the title. She wasn't expecting to be treated as royalty. "Please, just call me Emma."

The maid smiled once more. "Well then, Emma, let's get you in this dress."

—

Regina wished that Snow had worn any other colour than white. It wasn't that she didn't look good in it, Regina looked good in most things. It was that the last time she had worn white was on her wedding day, and that brought back some not so pleasant memories. The rest of them were pastel-ish and an evil queen does not wear pastels. Not that she was evil anymore, she just didn't want to look like a cream puff made of sugar and spice and everything nice.

She looked to the maid standing beside her, who looked as though she was a bit scared to be dressing The Evil Queen's doppelganger.

"If I m-may say so your majesty, I think you would look particularity good in this one." The young woman said, picking out a dark red dress at the end of the row that Regina hadn't noticed before.

Regina smiled a little at the maid. "I didn't know Snow even wore this colour."

The other woman laughed a bit at that. "No, she doesn't. It was made for her about 13 years ago, right after princess Emma was born. She refused to wear it because she thought it looked like something you would wear."

The raven haired woman smiled at that. "Well then I guess she was right, because I am going to wear it."

The maid smiled widely back at her, and grabbed the dress out of the closet. "Excellent choice, your majesty."

—

When Emma stepped out of the dressing room, her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why, it wasn't supposed to do that when she saw Regina, but it did. She looked absolutely stunning, not to mention the cleavage in that dress.

 _Snap out of it Swan, you got over this a long time ago_. She told herself, and she had, hadn't she? She'd had a tiny crush on Regina when she'd gotten to Storybrooke, which turned into an enormous crush after she got to know her, but once she was sure the feelings would never be reciprocated, she had gotten over it. She really had.

"You look great Regina." She said, smiling. Regina turned around and smiled back at the other woman. "So do you. You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you wear a dress, and the time when you were 'Princess Leia' doesn't count."

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina's heart had skipped when she'd turned around to see her, but like always she'd used sarcasm to cover it up.

"What about my date with hook?"

Regina shook her head. "Doesn't count; I wasn't there."

Emma laughed. "Whatever Madame Mayor. Let's go to dinner."

"Oh so you're allowed to call me Madame Mayor but I'm not allowed to call you Miss Swan?"

"Well you haven't told me not to call you Madame Mayor." Emma pointed out.

"I thought we were past that."

"We are."

"Good."

There was a slightly awkward silence before Emma motioned for Regina to lead them out of the room. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

The former queen rolled her eyes as she walked faster to try to keep up with the blonde.

"You always are." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Emma called from in front of her.

As they rounded the corner into the dining hall, they could see Snow, Charming, Regina, Emma, Collin, Jessie, Leo and another girl about Emma's age sitting around the table.

"That must be her daughter." Emma whispered to Regina. "She looks so much like you."

Before Regina had time to respond, Snow looked up and smiled at them. "Come sit."

Emma sat down beside the the younger version of her, and Regina sat down beside her. The Queen turned back to the Regina of her world. "Regina, this is Regina and Emma."

The other Regina looked at them in suspicion and slight awe. "So you're what would've happened if I had cast the curse?"

The mayor nodded. "Be happy you didn't, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. What stopped you by the way, I killed father for that curse."

"A little while before I was going to cast the curse, I found out that I was pregnant. Initially, I thought that I could just cast the curse and me and the baby could live happily ever after together in the cursed world, but the day before I was going to cast the curse, I had the baby and the thing I loved most went from being my father to being Madeline." Suddenly Emma let out a bark of laughter, and everyone's heads turned sharply towards her.

"How is that at all funny?" Asked the former evil queen.

"Sorry, it's not, it's just I remembered that Gold— I mean Rumplestiltskin—wanted you to cast the curse in the first place and I honestly would've paid to see his reaction when he found out you weren't going to."

Charming laughed a bit at that too. "Oh you should've seen it, he was still trapped in our prison, and let me tell you, the whole kingdom knew that Regina wasn't casting it. It was pretty hilarious. Why did he want her to cast the curse anyways?"

Emma saddened a bit. "So he could find his son."

"And did he?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. His son also turned out to be the father of my child, which was kind of weird to be honest."

Snow and Charming looked at her, shocked. "You have a child?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded. "Henry. He's really both of ours," She said, motioning towards Regina. "I gave birth to him but I wasn't ready to be a mom, so Regina adopted him, and then he found me ten years later. Honestly it's kind of complicated, but we're both his mothers."

Regina smiled. "I hated you so much at the start. It's sort of funny to think about really."

Madeline and Emma had been listening to the story attentively for awhile, and they were both really curious about one thing.

"How did you break the curse?" Asked Madeline. "It must've taken awhile, I know my mom would've done everything in her power to stop you."

Emma chuckled a little. "Oh she did. It's a pretty long story, so you better be ready to listen."

At this point all of the children were paying full attention to her. "We want to know." Said the younger Emma.

Emma smiled. "Well it all started when a ten year old boy showed up at my house on my birthday..."

As she told the story, Regina would interrupt her from time to time with comments about her side of it all, and the everyone else would butt in with questions.

They talked about their travels to Neverland and the Enchanted Forest, and they told them about defeating Cora and Zelena, though they didn't tell them that Regina was related to her. They told them about Anna and Elsa, and how Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula were in Storybrooke searching for the author. They talked about baby Neal, and discussed their extensive family tree. They talked about the differences between everyone from the two worlds, and they talked about the similarities.

After they had finished, the younger children were dozing off, and even the older kids seemed quite tired.

The queen smiled as she walked over to her two youngest children. "I think that Regina and Maddy need to get going home and you all certainly need to get to bed, so I think it's time for you to say goodbye to them.

"I'm not tired though mama." Jessie said indignantly, her voice slurring.

Snow smiled and stroked her youngest daughter's hair. "Of course not darling, you can just go upstairs and rest your eyes."

"Okay." She ran over to Regina, who was now standing up, and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "Bye Regina."

The Queen smiled. "Goodbye darling, have a good sleep."

The young girl was then escorted by a maid to her bedroom, as Colin and Leo both gave Regina hugs. "Goodbye boys. Don't get into too much trouble."

"We won't." Colin said with a smile.

Charming turned to his oldest son and smiled. "Can you take Leo up to bed buddy? Emma, your mother and I will be up in a second."

The boy nodded. "Yeah sure dad."

Regina looked away from the scene and towards Emma. The blonde looked kind of wistful.

"You aren't angry that I cast the curse and you didn't get to have this are you?"

Emma shook her head. "Not at all. The curse gave me Henry." _And you._ She added in her head, because Regina didn't need to know that. "I would never give up our son, even for all of this. I couldn't imagine living without him."

Regina smiled softly. "Me neither, honestly I can't imagine what I would do without him." _And you._ She added in her head. _I don't know what I would do without you._

For some reason, talking and reminiscing that night had awoken something in her, something she wasn't sure she was ready to face just yet, and for some stupid reason, all she could think about that night was Emma. Not Robin, and not even how they were going to get back to Storybrooke, just Emma. Little did she know that she was the only thing that Emma had thought about that night too.

 **I really hope you liked that chapter, and I'm super sorry again for the weird html thing and the long wait. I can safely say that for the next two weeks you can expect that I will be updating at least once a week, maybe more. After that though, school starts and I don't know what my schedule will be like but I'll keep you posted! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! Love you! Mwah 3**


End file.
